one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laval vs. Lion-O
Laval vs. Lion-O is a What-If One Minute Melee between Laval from Lego: Legend of Chima and Lion-O from Thundercats. It is the Eleventh Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Legends of Chima vs. Thundercats! These two are humanoid lions that kick there enemies to dust. Who will win? The Lion Price of Chima or the Lord of the Thundercats? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Laval.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Lion-O.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction In the middle of the room there was a meeting in the room to talk of an alliance between the thundercats and the lion tribe. Lagravis: Please! Give us a fair deal, Lion-O. Our men keep getting slaughtered by the other tribes. Lion-O: Now who's problem is that. Laval: But... I smell war on the footsteps. The extra troops would help. If.... we help you with your current problem. Lion-O thought for a moment to himself. Then asked if he could have the room to himself and Laval. The king accepted as him and his men left. Lion-O: Such a young child. He still has many things to learn still. Laval: Yes totally the man, I'm after. Lion-O then pounce to the attack only to be met with Laval's sword. Laval: What are you doing? Lion-O: I'm testing your skill. Lion-O then activates his sword as it extends. He then looks at Laval with a rather confident look. Laval: Well a duel. Haven’t had a proper one in some time now. The two stare at each other with determination in their eyes. THE CLAWS ARE OUT!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Thundercats Intro Theme - Rock Version) 60 Laval runs up and slashes at Lion-O, who dodges the attack. Laval appears behind the thundercat, but he turns around quickly enough to block the impending slash. Laval: Hah! You’re fast! Laval begins to swing at Lion-O, who blocks each cut with his sword while stepping back. Laval brings his sword together and smashes it down on the floor, but Lion-O manages to jump backwards and rebound off a wall into the air. Now above Lion-O, he shoots down with a kick, which is blocked by Laval crossing his arms in front of his face. 48 He forces Laval off of him and picks up his sword, but Lion-O swipes at his face, blinding him. Now with an opening, Laval rushes Lion-O and hits him with a series of rapid kicks to the groin, finishing it off with a swipe to the chest which knocks Laval further back. As Laval stands up, Lion-O has vanished into thin air. Laval: You cannot hide from me! I know where you are. 40 With a mighty swing of his blades, Laval launches a slash that clears a massive amount of the ceiling above of him. Lion-O’s hiding spot is exposed and Lacal is upon him, slashing him slowly yet strongly with each sword before joining them up and batting Lion-O into the air. He jumps after his and slashes Laval back into the ground, landing on top of his and slashes once more. As the blades prepare to come down again, Lion-O shoots out from underneath Laval by ripping his leg. He backs away, slashing at Labal, who easily bats them away and runs headlong at the thundercat. Thinking quickly, Lion-O then charges a projectile and clothesline Laval. The Prince is promptly slammed into the ground and Lion-O has the upper hand on him. With a spiral kick, he drills into Lion-O for the entirety of his descent to the surface, and they land with an impact that would crush a back. 29 Laval is right away knocked out of the cloud and Lion-O jabs at him several times with one arm in the neck and head. Lion-O raises both claws and brings them down in an x-formation, but Laval counters by crossing his swords and sending a x-shaped projectile of his own to block the attack, doing nothing. 25 As Laval swings, Lion-O pulls up a slab of the floor, but to his surprise, Laval cuts straight through it like butter and strikes Lion-O across the face with his blade. Using his sword to send Lion-O towards him, Laval drives his blades in the ground and punches the thundercat with his own fists before lifting his weapon again. As he prepares a mighty slash, Lion-O uses his claws to block the strike, pushing with all his might against Laval’s attack. He pushes away at last and punches Laval in the chin. Laval runs after his, so Lion-O uses a slash and releases them as projectiles towards the swordsman. 19 Without even flinching, Laval brings his sword and chi together and creates a lion-shaped blade and crashes it down on the floor. The attack splits the slashes in two, and the move part and crash down on either side of the combatants. Lion-O stands straight and begins to grow his sword. He starts to be a lot more savage. 9 Laval sticks his sword to create a large slash, and throws it at Lion-O. The two spinning wheels collide and grind against each other in the air, and Laval triumphantly grins until Lion-O suddenly appears where the clash was, kicking Laval's sword to the ground before darting at the prince. 3 Lion-O: Thundercats! Lion-O brutally slashes Laval repeatedly. Laval is shown trying to breathe as he sees his own blood appear. When Lion-O appeared present, he then uppercut Lion-O into the air, after a series of punches. 1 Lion-O is seen striking Laval several times. Speeding past Laval in the air, he grabs his head with his claws, and throws him into a pillar. K.O. Lion-O gives a hand to the Lion Prince as the two now have deep respect for each other. Lion-O: For a kid, that wasn't bad. Laval: Thanks, could you teach me some of those techniques you did. The thundercat would of answered had a loud explosion not be heard from outside. The noise of gunfire and swords plague the area. Lion-O: Go to your father, warn him of this attack. Laval: What about you? Lion-O: I will help defend the castle with your guards. We will meet up afterwards. The two lions went in opposite directions. Results This melee's winner is Lion-O! (Cues Thundercats Remake - Intro Opening Theme) Category:John1Thousand Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees